Relief
by The girl you never knew
Summary: Canada had just wanted some relief from being invisable. From being alone. Little did she know that in the midst of a downward spiral her life would change for the better with the help of her true family the Nordics and Russia.
1. Splat, splat, splat

A/N: My first Hetalia fic was funny to say the least, but this is way different. This is something I don't have planned out; I'm just making it up as I go. Please tell me what you think.

I couldn't wait any longer. The yearning in my heart was sending me over the edge. I had to find it soon or else. I ran away from the meeting, not like any one would notice I was gone.

I am always forgotten by them, my so called 'family'. They barely knew I existed so why do I keep on existing? But I was a country and a large one at that so I couldn't die. Sure badly injured but unless my country was terminated I couldn't die…sadly.

So instead I just hurt. Blades, needles, falling off buildings I use most methods of pain. No one ever noticed. Sometimes when I wake up I hope to see a caring face full of worry, but my hopes just get crushed.

All my hopes end up the same. Crushed and turned to dust. The hope to be noticed, the hope that someone would save me from the hurt, and the hope that I would be loved….All these hopes and dreams burnt to a crisp and blown away in the breeze.

I ran into my home in the U.S. considering I couldn't get to my home anytime soon. I shouldn't even have come. What was the point if no one would notice me? But that didn't stop me from trying to get noticed and all my failed attempts. The attempts to kill myself or at least pain myself.

I ran into my bathroom. It was pristine. Everything in the room was white. I almost felt ashamed that I would taint it with the crimson of my blood. Almost.

I went over to the cabinet behind the mirror and took out a small black wooden box. I took off the lid, and took out the blade inside. The blade too was pristine and gorgeous. It gleamed in the dim florescent lights. The handle and intricate silver carved with vines and the blade so sharp one soft touch and I would bleed.

I removed my red hoodie and tossed it carelessly onto the other side of the room. I looked at my arms. They were pale and covered in scars that criss-crossed in an unorganized pattern.

I brought the blade up to my arm and dug it in softly, reveling in the sting I felt. I admired the way the crimson blood looked upon my arm as it slowly dripped onto the floors.

_Splat, splat, splat…._

I listened to that noise as the drops stained the white tiles. I brought the blade up to my arm again and cut even deeper this time. The bright red liquid guzzled out in a flowing river of red as it fell it the floor in a faster rhythm.

I smiled as the pain slowly crept back up my arms. It stung, but the pain felt lovely. The pain made relief flood throughout my veins. I fell to the floor and sat up against the bath tub.

I repeated the pattern of cuts along my arm until I could no longer think straight and started to get dizzy. My eyes were starting to droop and I fell asleep to the lullaby of

_Splat, splat, splat…_

Hoping that just maybe I wouldn't wake up.

I woke up the florescent lights stinging a bit. I sighed in defeat, I woke up yet again.

My arms were sticky with the residue of the semi-dried blood. I looked around the once white bathroom. Blood covered almost every tile in the room. I admired it. The white tiles splattered with drops of red. At least to me it was beautiful and I admired it before I had to wipe it away.

The fresh scars on my arms had yet to heal and needed to be washed. I got up and decided that I would take care of cleaning this up first. I got up and grabbed the rag and bucket from under the sink. I filled the bucket up in the sink and started to wipe away the blood, scrubbing really hard in some places.

After about 47 minutes I was done. Next, I would take a shower. I got up and turned on the water. I stripped off my bloodied shirt and blood splattered pants and sank into the steamy water. The dried blood slowly removed itself from my skin and mixed into the water. I relaxed loving the pale red water that soon filled the tub. The cuts were long and thin, that slowly became clean as I cleaned them out. I got out and ran cleaned myself of the tinted water. I wiped the remaining blood off with a towel and got dressed in some pajama pants and a plain red shirt. The bloody clothes were dumped into the hamper along with the rest.

There was one cut thought that wouldn't stop dripping though. I was too tired to stop it though so I let it drop.

_Splat, splat, splat…_

It went as it hit the wooden floors of my room. My eyes drooped again and I hoped that maybe one day I wouldn't have to do this. That one day I wouldn't have to suffer the pain and that I would be noticed and hopefully loved….

A/N: I'm going to say that this is not a one-shot cause I'm wondering as much as you are as to what happens. Not sure if this will be Fem!Canada or male Canada. Not sure about the pairing either. But please review and some ideas/suggestions would be nice. Still not sure where I am going with this. Flames will be used to cook wurst with Prussia and Germany! But please, do tell me what you think and if I should go on with this. Thanks for reading.

Russia: Become one, da?

Girl: Do I get cookie?

Russia: Da, sure *takes sip of vodka*

Girl: Then yeah sure! *grabs cookie and eats it* Russia mind doing the disclaimer for me?

Russia: Girl doesn't own Hetalia.

Girl: Da! Can I have other cookie?


	2. All falls down

A/N: Okay so I decided to edit this chapter. Nothing major though. Just some little details here and there. The big edits will be in other chapters.

I woke up a bit light headed. The fluorescent lights of my room momentarily blinded me, as I reached across to my nightstand to get my glasses. I put them on and everything finally cleared up. I walked across the room and went into my closet. I looked around and noticed that my men's clothes were all dirty and covered in blood, and I didn't have time to wash any of the clothes either. I guess I should explain the men's clothes, huh?

Well you see when France found me he thought I was a boy, and when I went to England well…he wasn't around to notice my 'changes'. Thus the name Mathew. And America well he didn't notice enough to care whether I was a boy or girl. I hated it but I didn't want any of them to know I was a girl, but then again it wouldn't be like they would have noticed.

I might as well dress like my gender. I just hope I don't get raped by papa…

I put on a white blouse and simple black pencil skirt that went up to my knees. Then a put on a pair of black flats and put my red blazer over my blouse. I went into the kitchen and started on my pancakes.

"Who are you?" Kuma asked.

"I'm Canada…I guess you want some food don't you?" I asked in despair.

"Mhm…" Kuma said waiting for me to get the food out for him. I walked over to the fridge and brought out a couple nice sized salmon and put them in a bowl for Kuma on the floor.

"Thanks…who are you again?" He asked yet again.

Even my own polar bear forgets me. I sighed in defeat and went on to eating my pancakes. Once I as finished I put the dish in the sink and went out to my car. It was just a simple red convertible but it was enough for me.

I drove to the meeting wondering why I am always compelled to come, not like they ever notice me. Let's just hope Russia doesn't sit on me. I drove listening to 'Are you gonna be my girl' by Jet and sang along before I finally reached my destination.

I checked my watch and noticed I was way late so I ran to the meeting room. I threw open the door and held onto the threshold for support since I was out of breath. That's when I noticed that some of the nations were looking at me. I looked around for a bit and noticed that it was unusually quiet. Every one was starring at me…It was unnerving….

"Um… ma'am who are you?" asked England.

"I-I'm C-Canada…" I said in my usual soft voice.

"No you aren't! My Bro is a dude!" Alfred yelled out through the cheeseburgers he was shoving down his throat.

"Have some manners you senseless pig!" England yelled.

"So too have manners…I just choose not to use them." America said after swallowing. And yet again I was forgotten. I sat down on an empty chair a couple seats a way from the two nations who were currently biting each other's heads off. I banged my head on the table annoyed beyond belief. The other nations who had looked at me when I got in were now looking at the fight between the two nations and making bets on who would win.

I sighed yet again wondering I would get called on. Chances were I weren't though. I looked next to me and saw Finland in the seat next to me chatting with Sweden. The other Nordic countries were across from me or sitting next to Sweden. I noticed that Norway and Denmark kept glancing me way occasionally. I don't expect those two to remember me. After a while into the meeting I saw that it was going no where and left, well more like ran out. I had to get away.

My head started to get dizzy and I felt nauseous. Everything started to spin around….I cut too much this time.

_Thud…_

~Umm someone's Pov~

The meeting was let out early once again because America and England had somehow broken the table. Yeah even I don't know how that happened. I was walking out to my car with Finland and Sweden when we noticed a girl at the bottom of the stairs. We ran over to her and I quickly checked her pulse.

"Is she dead?" Finland asked.

"No, but I think we should take her to my place to get some rest." I said as I heaved her up. I got a good look at her and her eyelids fluttered opened a bit. They were a beautiful shade of amethyst. A shade I have only seen once before.

"Vinland?" I asked in disbelief. But before she could answer her eyes shut again and she was fast asleep.

"Do y' kn' h'r?" Sweden asked.

"Ja." I said, "Remember when we talked about a land we had found a long time ago and we called her Vinland?"

"Ja w' r'm'ber" Sweden said.

"Well, I think this is her." I said as we got in to my car and I gently put her into the backseat of my car. Finland went into the back seat and put a seat belt on her and then himself, while Sweden took shot gun and I got into the driver's seat.

(A/N)Girl: I know this isn't much difference than the original but I'm trying to make it more historically accurate, it started to bother me that it wasn't.

Prussia: Hey Girl you forgot something!

Girl: Oh right thanks Prussia! Flames will be used to cook wurst with Prussia and Germany!

Prussia: The awesome me has to do everything. The Girl you never knew doesn't own Hetalia. That's what you forgot. But you are right about the flames thou.

Girl: Oh yeah…hehe…Bai!

Prussia: Till next time, I need a beer….


	3. Why?

Girl: Enjoy this lovely chapter and please review. It makes me happy! Oh and the pairings and everything have been decided upon. This chapter does have editing just to let you know.

…

~Canada~

I woke up in a room wondering where I was since it wasn't my room. The walls were a pale blue. In fact most things in the room were blue along with purple accents. The room looked strangely familiar to me, like I had been in it before. I got up and noticed that my clothes had been changed.

I walked out to the hallway that was decorated in whites and light blues. There was a stair case leading up and on instinct I went up. I passed another floor, but I kept going up. I stopped at a door. I opened it to find a roof top of the house.

The house was surrounded by forests on either side. I walked over to the railing and looked over. The house was grand enough to say rich but plain enough so that the house wasn't showy. The house seemed to have three floors. I wondered if I-

"You won't die the buildings not high enough. You'd at least need a 5-6 story building to do some damage." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Denmark, far Matthias. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. It's been so long since I had seen him. Since he and mor abandoned me.

I ran into his open arms, pounding his chest with my tiny fists.

~Denmark~

She came to me tears streaming down her pale face. Tiny fists pounding my chest (really hard too….little Vinland could pack a punch when she wanted to.)

"Why? Why did you and mor leave me?" She asked.

"Shh…Vinland it's alright. I'm back and you are safe. All is like we promised, Nej?" I asked her.

"I guess so, but why did you go?" She said looking up at me with her violet eyes pleading, gleaming with tears that had yet to be shed.

"Because, our bosses made us leave. If we had the choice I would have taken you with me and raised you to be my daughter, Ja." I said while tickling her making her giggle at the least.

"Now bjørn, can you explain this to me?" I asked her as pulled her sleeves up revealing the scars on her arms.

"I-I do it because no one remembers me. They all know me as Mathew, too. I'm just unnoticeable. No matter all the things I do I can not get noticed. My own brother forgets about my existence. And then I thought that you and broer Lars forgot about me, so I felt alone, so by myself. I had to remind myself that I was alive." She whispered into my chest as she began to sob.

"Don't worry Bjørn. Everything will be better now. Far Matthias is here now." I whispered to her as I held her closely to my chest. Her breathing became soft and even and I noticed she had fallen asleep.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. There was a faint smile on her face as I laid her down. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight."

I went out to the hallway and dialed a number on the phone. It rang a couple times before the idiot picked up.

"Hello? Matthias is that you?" Norway asked.

"Ja, it's me. Listen come over to my house immediately." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked his tone sounding surprised at my request.

"Vinland is at my place. I thought you would want to see your little datter." I said.

"I will be there as soon as I can." I heard her say before the line went dead. I smiled at her antics and walked back over to Vinland's room. I hope she wakes up soon.

~Canada~

*Dream*

I was walking along a beach with Far and Mor. They were fighting again and I was giggling at them uncontrollably. They looked at me surprised and then shared a look. I instantly started running away in a fit of giggles. Soon they started to tickle me and we all had a huge tickle war right on the beach.

…

My dream changed and I watched my tiny self say goodbye to Far and Mor. Tears streamed down my face and I was begging them not to leave me alone. To not leave period.

"I'm sorry Bjørn, but orders are orders. I promise that we will come back one day and we will have a huge celebration, and even the brothers you haven't meat will meet you, ja?" He said.

I nodded my head weakly, smiling at the aspect of meeting my other relatives.

"But you have to stay safe first," Mor said, "And we will come back."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Goodbye datter." Matthias said.

"Bye datter." Mor Ingrid said as she hugged me one last time.

"Bye mor. Bye Far." I said hugging each one last time.

They sailed off in their Viking ship waving to me until I couldn't see them anymore. I stood there flailing my arms waving goodbye until my arms were sore and then when I could not see them I stumbled down and cried myself to sleep there on the beach. Where we had our fondest memories.

*Reality*

I woke up to a loud slam as a door downstairs was thrown open. I looked around the room remembering where I was and a faint smile came to lips, a first in a while.

I could hear Mor and Far downstairs. Mor sounded excited and so was I because now I had a place where I knew I wouldn't be forgotten.

Translations:

Far- father

Mor- mother

Zuster-sister

Datter- daughter

Bjørn- bear (thought it would be a cute nickname or something)

Nej- no

Girl: This chapter is a bit more editing than the others. I hope you guys like it.

Denmark: Girl does not own anything.

Girl: And I forget yet again…

Vinland: Yup, and flames will be used to cook pancakes!

All:Yummm!


	4. SHIT! We forgot Seden and Ice!

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late. Thanks so much for the reviews! I know this is a bit short but it is better than nothing.

**I am making this more historically accurate cause it was bothering me. This cahpter does have more edits than the other chapters.**

* * *

><p>~Canada~<p>

I heard Mor talk to Far Denmark. There seemed to be a lot of yelling down there. I decided to take a look for myself. I got up a bit unsteady at first but I managed to get to the staircase in one peace. I looked down to see Mor arguing with Far. I wonder what about?

~Norway~

I slammed open the door of Matthias' house. My little datter was home! I had told Matthias that Canada was Vinland but he wouldn't believe me! He said Canada was a boy and that Bjørn was gone! That she was gone forever. Until today when we saw her at the meeting but still Denmark insisted that it was not our precious Bjørn. But I was right!

"Where is she?" I yelled, too excited to quiet done.

"Calm your tits! She's upstairs sleeping." Denmark said with a beer in his hand and his axe in the other.

"Calm my tits? I haven't seen my datter in forever and you tell me to calm my tits?" I yell, my usual calm self gone.

"If you have waited that long then a little while won't hurt." Denmark said, swinging his axe a bit as a threat.

"But I want to see her now!" I whined.

"Hold on. She needs her rest." Denmark said blocking the staircase with his giant axe.

"But…but….," I started, "Have you told Emil and Berwald yet?"

"Oh shit that's what I forgot! Will you do it for me?" He asked.

"Hell no! They'll be mad that we didn't call her first!" I said.

"Awe! But They'll kill me!" He said.

"Not like you aren't used to it." Someone said. I looked up and there was Bjørn. She looked amazing! Her light violet eyes glistening with happiness. Her kind face offering me a small smile. She stepped down the staircase elegantly, an elegance that seemed to come naturally to her. A natural beauty just like I said when she was younger.

"I finally get home and you forget to call Emil and Ber!" She yelled delicately hopping over Matthias' axe.

"Hehe…sorry? I'll call them now." Matthias said with a faint nervous smile. Once he left I looked at little Bjørn. I ran to her not able to hold it in any longer. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I held my little sister close to me. She seemed so small against me. I felt like a giant.

"I missed you Mor." She whispered in her soft spoken voice.

"I missed you too Maggie." I said.

"Hey mor?" She asked.

"You never told me do you know how Denmark keeps his hair like that…" She said pointing to his standing on ends hair (that many would question how *cough Finland cough* stayed up and if he used hair gel...)

"I'm not sure." I said

~Denmark~

Oh shit I had to call Sweden and Ice. They had always been protective of her. Why me? I did not want to suffer their wrath! Nothing is worth it! Well maybe that one time…wait I am getting off topic. I had to make this call.

I dialed Ice's number and waited. The phone rang four times before she picked up.

"Hallo Denmark. What is it?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Maggie is home." I said.

There was silence at first. I waited for him to blow.

"And you didn't tell me sooner you idiot!" he yelled at me.

"I'm sorry but it was a lot for me to take in too." I said.

"Still. You could have contacted me sooner. Is she alright? Is she safe? Are you giving her beer? Who else is there?" he asked.

"Yes she is safe. No I am not giving her beer…yet. And Norway here and I'll be calling Sweden." I answered.

"You didn't say if she is alright." She stated.

"Well Ice. She was hurting herself." I stated bluntly.

There was complete silence on the other end. And then he said, "I will be over soon." And then he hung up on me. Time for Sweden.

The phone wrung a couple of time before Sve answered.

"'ello?" He asked.

"Hey Sweden its me, Denmark. The girl we found. I was right it was Vinland." I said cautiously.

"I'll be over there soon." He said and hung up.

I walked over to where I had left them. I found them in a hug with Norway trying to explain about my hair…for the millionth time.

"How did they take it?" Lars asked.

"Better than I expected." I muttered.

"Well that's good." Maggie said but then her stomach rumbled.  
>Norway and I started to laugh only to be smacked gently with a hockey stick. We looked at her surprised.<p>

"Where did that come from?" I asked rubbing the bump on my head.

"Ask Japan." She muttered, and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she started getting out flour and other things.

"Making pancakes. Will you guys want some?" She asked.

"Yes please!" We both said in unison only having heard of the rumors of how orgasmic her pancakes were from Alfred.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Far- father

Mor- mother

Bjorn- bear

Hallo- hello

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews would be awesome! Advice is appreciated and yes this is RusCan but that won't come in until later. Sorry but I want to build up to it. Thank you so much! **this chapter was edited more than others.**

Anyone else love Denmark's hair! IT'S SO AMAZING AND GOLDEN! Yes I have a hair fetish. But if you have seen him, wouldn't you want to run your hand through it? Insert fangirl squeal here.

Thanks again!

Canada: She doesn't own Hetalia.

Denmark: And no flames! *waves axe menacingly*


	5. She was a girl!

A/N: Hey there people! Long time no update. Sorry about that but as it is almost the end of my school year I have been on a work overload. Anyway here is your update. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:<p>

She was a girl?

~Canada~

I went into the kitchen and started making the pancakes for them. They seemed excited to have a bite of them. I guess that's Alfred's fault. That boy can never shut up.

"Maggie, I forgot to say but Ingrid is on her way over here. She sure does miss you!" Matthias said when I placed the pancakes in front of him and Norway. I smiled at the thought of seeing Ber and Ice. They weren't around as much as Far and Mor but when they were around they always made it count, and that is what matters.

"So tell us Maggie what was life with France, England, and America like?" Mor said taking a slice of her pancakes.

"Well it was something. France was an amazing cook but most of the time he was never around so I learned myself. England well his cooking is okay…but I mostly cooked for myself. Most of the time they were not around so it was just me. America well he was annoying. Most of the time though they all forgot about me. So I was always lonely. But when I was with France Prussia or Spain would bring Germany or Romano and we would play. But most of the time they were all busy, so I found myself alone again." I said my voice fading out to a whisper.

I felt arms around me hugging me closely. I thumb wiped away the tears I didn't notice. I was always alone with them. People just forgot me easily.

"It's alright Bjørn. We are here for you so no need to worry." Matthias said.

"He's right. We will always be here for you." A voice said. I turned around and there was Emil. I broke into a smile and ran to him. Hugging him tightly and letting every single tear I have stream down my face.

"Shh, my sister you are home again." he said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I slowly stopped crying and looked into his clear azure eyes and I smiled. He always knew what to say.

"Hey Matthias can I have your pancakes?" Emil asked his eyes looking at the pancakes in question.

"HELL NO! THOSE PANCAKES ARE AWESOMER THAN ME!" Matthias yelled fighting to get his pancakes back.

I started to laugh and so did Mor and Emil.

"You idiots. Stop fighting." Mor said as she pulled them apart and held Matthias by his tie. I just laughed even more.

~A little while later~

"Hey let's have a party!" Matthias said holding a beer.

"huh?" I asked.

"Yeah! We have to introduce you properly to Finland! Hey that reminds me, where is Sweden?" Mor said.

"He said he would get here soon but work might have held him up." Said Denmark with a shrug.

"So what do you say? Want to have a small dinner party tomorrow night after the meeting?" Asked Emil.

"Sure that sounds like fun!" I said.

"You know, it might be time to introduce you as a girl at the meeting." Ingrid said.

"Okay…" I said a bit shyly.

"That is if you want to." Matthias said.

"No I want to." I said with a smile.

"Great!

"I think it is time you get some rest." Ingrid said I looked up at the clock and it was almost midnight. So the rest of us headed up to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day at the meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fidgeted in the back seat of Matthias' convertible.

"Yeah we will meet you there. Yes she is here with us. Okay bye." Ingrid said to Berwald over the phone.

"Sweden is meeting us there. How you holding up?" She asked me as we rode on. Emil was in the back with me while Ingrid and Matthias were sitting in front.

"I'm fine." I said even though my arms were a tad soar from pulling the two idiots from fighting over my pancakes, but nothing I could not handle I mean I have played hockey with Russia before.

"You sure. Your arms don't hurt? I know these idiots weigh a ton." She said.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I do play hockey." I said with a small smile.

"See she gets more awesome by the minute." Matthias said as we drove into the parking lot of the building.

"That she does." Emil said patting my back.

We walked in and there was Sweden standing next to Finland. Both smiling with anticipation.

"Maggie!" Finland said when he saw me and ran over to us hugging me.

"H-hi" I stuttered. It was my first time meeting Finland properly.

"Hurry up we are already late. You know how Arthur is. Let's just hope that they are arguing and we can sneak in." Matthias said as we moved along.

"Oh it's nice to meet you! Ber has told me so much about you!" Finland said as we walked toward the meeting room.

"You too." I said as we walked in. Sadly they weren't fighting and they kept starring at us.

"Finally bro you're here! Hey who is this chick?" America said to Denmark.

"Well you should know. She is technically your sister." Denmark said with a smirk.

"No bro…" He said and looked at me closely, "wait Mattie! You are a chick?"

"Yeah, always have been." I said timidly.

"What how could I have not seen this?" France said.

"What your are a woman!" Yelled England.

"Yeah." I said.

"So who is this? Aru~" China asked.

I got up to the front to introduce myself.

"Sorry about that. I am Margret Williams the representation of Canada." I said in a voice louder than usual.

"Matvey was a woman da?" Russia said getting up and coming over to me.

"You knew?" I asked him when he got next to me.

"Da! We played hockey together of course I knew!" Russia said with his usual smile.

…the room went silent…

"WAIT WHAT?" They all yelled.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Broer- brother

Mor- mother

Far- Father

Bjorn- bear

Matvey- Mathew

* * *

><p>AN: Here you go! I hope you like it! The next update may be later on this month! Please review! Love you all!

Denmark: Girl doesn't own.

Girl: that is right yet sadly true….


	6. That darn blush!

A/N: hello! I just could not wait to update this! I am currently not supposed to be on here but I can sneak in a chapter, can't I? Anyway, enjoy! **This chapter has no editing but the other chapters have gone through some editing nothing major though.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

That darn blush!

~Canada~

He knew?

I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. He knew. All this time he knew and kept it a secret.

"How the hell did you find out before me? I'm her big brother!" America yelled.

"America, I'm older." I said bluntly, the blush still present on my cheeks.

"Easy comrade, I had seen her changing one day after hockey." Russia said with his smile and faint purple aura coming around him.

….They were silent yet again….

"What?" The Nordics, America, England, and France yelled out at the same time. Remember the blush that had crept on my cheeks? Yeah well now I looked like one of Romano's tomatoes…

"Are you all bad of hearing? I had seen her change on accident after a hockey game."Russia started…

*Flashback*

~Russia~

Comrade Matvey and I had been playing hockey for about five hours straight. We had ended in a tie. While comrade Matvey went to clean up the blood and wounds…

"**What you hurt her!" America interrupted the flashback.**

"**Shut up!" Canada yelled smacking him with her hockey stick.**

"**I too was bleeding. I also lost a molar." Russia said.**

*Back to flashback*

I went back to change. When I was done Matvey was just going in the changing room.

"Good game Matvey. Same time next month?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

When I was almost out the door I realized I had left my skates in the changing room. So I went back to get them. I walked to where I had changed and saw Matvey changing. He had binding around his chest that held back…breast. Very large breast too.

Matvey was a woman? I chuckled to myself. I would keep this to myself until _she_ was ready. I walked out forgetting my skates, which I had gotten in the mail several days later.

*End flashback*

~Canada~

"Dude you so saw my sister's breast. That is it. I'm going to kick your sorry commie ass back to where you fucking belong." America yelled and tried to tackle Russia. Emphasis on _tried._

"America stop it!" I yelled grabbing him by his bomber jacket.

"B-but Maggie! He saw you while you were indecent!" He complained.

"So? He kept my secret and for that I am grateful. Now apologize." I said in a voice that was much louder than usual.

"NO." America grumbled.

"Fine. I guess it is off with the kick for you." I said and carried him towards the window. I opened it up and took a couple steps back.

"Th-the k-kick. Come on Maggie...Not the" He said but it was too late I had already kicked him out the window and into a tree a couple hundred feet away from the building.

I turned back to Russia and smiled.

"Sorry about him. It is hard to handle him sometimes." I said with a small smile.

"It is alright. Are we still playing hockey next week?" He asked his aura disappearing.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything!" I said cheerfully.

After that I went back to my seat between Norway and Denmark. They both looked at me as if I had a second head or something. I suddenly felt the blush that had left reappear.

"What?" I asked a bit timidly.

"You just kicked America out of the room, literally and were able to talk to Russia with out being terrified." Denmark said.

"Yeah, your point?" I asked.

"That is not normal for any one." Denmark said.

"Well he's my friend." I said.

"Well just be careful around him." Norway said.

"Of course Mor." I said.

The rest of the meeting went by like usual. Fighting. Arguing. And an angry German at the end with nothing accomplished.

"Margret, you left your car here yesterday right?" Asked Norway as we went down to the parking lot.

"Yeah it is right over there." I said pointing to the red BMW convertible.

"Great. We will drive home in that." She said pulling me toward it.

We got in and followed Denmark to his house.

"Look Maggie, I want to talk to you." Ingrid said.

"What is it, Mor?" I asked.

"I want you to be careful with Russia. I know you already said you would but, I worry okay. What if you got involved with Russia?" She asked. My cheeks turned back to pink. Darn that blush.

I will not deny that I had sometimes thought about it. He was rather handsome…wait she's saying something.

"-and what if he tried something?" She asked.

"I can take care of myself. Plus I always have my hockey stick if something happens." I said.

"Alright. Just be careful. Russia is a powerful insane man." She said as we pulled into the driveway of the house.

I went up to my room with that thought. I never believed Russia to be insane. I always found his company rather enjoyable and I do admit I may have had a couple fantasies about him. Not like I would tell Ingrid or Matthias that. They would have cows! Russia- or Ivan as I had sometimes been allowed to call him- gave me a feeling of relief. A relief from being invisible and it told me that someone cared. Like that one time I twisted my ankle in a game, he carried me all the way to the medic at the rink. He was one of the sweetest people I had ever met. So no, he was not insane to me.

The blush was still evident on my cheeks as I realized what I was thinking.

Did I like Ivan that way?

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it is a bit short.

Disclaimer: I disclaim…


End file.
